Blossom Tears
by Wu Xiao Yi
Summary: You must reading if you love KrisLay couple


**Fanfiction Kris Lay**

 **Tittle : Blossom Tears**

 **Cast : Kris and Lay**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : BL ,Mystery and Fantasy ( my be? )**

 **Author : Wu Xiao Yi.**

 **Warning : BOYS LOVE TYPO(S) ETC ITS CRACK PAIR!**

 **Summary : Summary? Apa itu*pura-pura nggak tau* Yi beneran nggak tau. Makanya nggak bikin sumarry *Dilempar pakek jamban keramat tante Sooman* Hikseu~ yasudah ╯** **︿╰**

 **YI Note : SEE THE WARNING? SO IF YOU DONT LIKE THE PAIR SO DONT READ! DONT BE WAR HERE OKAI●** **０●** **CAUSE AL LOVE PISS/? ::_::**

 **ALL OF AUTHOR POV**

Kris dan Lay adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi sayang hubungan mereka tak berlangsung lama. Itu karena Kris, Kris memiliki penyakit yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Dan Lay juga tak tahu jika Kris memiliki penyakit yang dideritanya, itu karena Kris tidak menceritakan apa penyakitnya kepada Lay. Dia tidak menyceritakannya karena Kria takut nanti Lay menghawatirkannya.

Suatu hari saat Kris tidur dan dia bermimpi tentang Lay yang meninggalkannya pergi jauh. Kris langsung bangun dengan keringat yang bercucuran di sekitar pelipisnya, itu karena mimpi buruknya. Kris takut dan khawatir, dia langsung mencari Lay keseluruh penjuru rumah tapi Kris tidak menemukan Lay. Dia terduduk lemas karena Lay meninggalkannya pergi sama seperti mimpi buruk yang dialaminya. Tapi beberapa menit berlalu pintu rumah Kris itu terbuka dan menampakan sosok Lay disana dengan kantong belanjaan ditangannya dan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya menampilkan lesungpipinya.

"Dari mana saja kau?." Tanya Kris dengan wajah dan suara yang dingin

"Oh, aku tadi membeli es krim, kau mau?." Tanya Lay dengan senyumnya yang polos.

Kris tidak menjawab perkataan Lay, dia malah menuju ruang kerjanya. Saat sampai diruang kerjanya Kris langsung mengambil botol obat penenangnya sebelum sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi. Setelah Kris tenang, dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya menggambar beberapa gaun dan tuksedo yang akan ia perlihatkan di fashion show di China minggu depan.

Lay menunggu Kris dikamarnya mulai bosan, karena Kris tak kunjung datang. Akhirnya Lay memutuskan mendatangi ruang kerjanya Kris. Saat dia sampai didepan pintu ruang kerja Kris, Lay agak takut karena dia tidak pernah masuk dan dia juga dilarang masuk oleh Kris. Karena itu Lay mengintip sebentar dulu dia melihat Kris terlihat tenang dan Lay memasuki ruang kerja Kris dan mendekat pada tempat Kris yang sedang membuat beberapa seketsa tuksedo dan gaun. Lay tertarik pada salah satu tuksedo yang berwarna merah hitam kotak-kotak .

"Apakah tuksedo ini untuk ku?." tanya Lay kepada Kris

Kris hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman kecil.

Fashion show Kris pun akhirnya berlangsung, ia harus meninggalkan Lay dirumah mereka beberapa hari. Sejujurnya Kris tidak ingin meninggalkan Lay dirumah mereka, tapi karena ini adalah cita-cita Kris dari dulu dia harus menahan obsessinya pada Lay untuk beberapa hari.

Sementara Kris yang di China untuk melaksanakan fashion shownya selama beberapa hari. Lay harus tinggal sendiri dirumah mereka yang terkunci, Lay tidak mengerti kenapa Kris melakukan semua ini padanya dan Lay juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia mau diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Kris.

Sementara Kris di China, Lay bebas melihat seluruh penyuru rumah ini. Kenapa Lay berkeliling dan melihat-lihat isi rumah mereka? Itu karena Kris selalu melarangnya, tapi ada satu ruangan yang membuat Lay penasaran. Tempat kerja Kris. Tetapai ruangan itu terkunci, tapi Lay berusaha untuk membuka ruangan itu karena Lay benar-benar penasaran ingin melihat apa saja isi ruangan kerja Kris.

Lay hanya membutuhkan kurang dari lima meniit untuk membuka ruangan itu dengan sebatang kawat. Lay melihat isi ruangan itu, ruangan itu hampir dipenuhi oleh gaun dan ada mesin jahit ada beberepa seketsa gaun atau tuksedo yang menggantung dan menempel di salah satu papan disudut ruangan itu dan…lemari. Lemari itu lah yang membuat Lay ingin masuk keruangan kerja Kris ini, karena Kris selalu melarangnya kesini karena lemari itu. Lay penasaran pada lemari itu dan mendekatinya. Saat ia hendak membuka lemari itu Lay melihat kotak yang berisi beberapa bitol obat dan ada beberapa obat yang berceceran di luar kotak obat itu.

"Ini obat apa, ya?." tanya Lay pada dirinya sendiri

"apakah Kris-ge memiliki penyakit? Hm… akubtidak tau."

Lalu Lay hanya menaruh botol obat itu pada tempatnya dan berjalan lalu membuka lemari itu.

Lay takut dan terkejut sekaligus saat membuka lemari itu, ia melihat isi lemari itu ada beberapa botol yang berisi organ dalam manusia dan ada foto disetiap botolnya. Lay melangkah mundur untuk meninggalkan ruangan dan rumah itu, tapi terlambat saat Lay membalikan badannya Kris sudah ada didepannya. Dia tidak tahu kapan Kris kembali dari China, tapi saat ini Kris sudah ada didepan Lay dengan tangannnyayang ada dipundak Lay. Lay bingung dan takut harus berbuat apa sekarang. Kris sudah tak terkendali lalu menarik Lay menuju kamar mandi dan mennyuntikan obat bius kepada Lay dan mulai membedah dada Lay lalu mengambil jantung Lay. Kris memperlakukan jantung Lay sama seperti Kris memperlakukan beberapa organ laki-laki atau perempuan lainnya, menaruhnya didalam botol dan menaruhnya dilemari.

Lay terbunuh di tangan Kris dan mayat Lay tidak dikuburkan melainkan dijadikan manekin oleh Kris. Dan manekin Lay menggunakan Tuksedo kotak-kotak yang berwarna merah hitam.

 **THE END**

 **YI Note : Fyuh… akhirnya ini ff selesai juga ≧** **﹏≦** **ini ff terinspirasi dari lagi lyn dan leo (Blossom Tears ) ╯** **︿╰** **dan jangan lupa buat komentarnya ya readers-nim *bow* Annyeong~ *lambai-lambai***


End file.
